The mobile industry processor interface (mipi) D-PHY standard has been adopted as a digital data transmission standard for connecting a main IC with display or camera in mobile equipment. The standard employs a system of transmitting differential signals via two transmission lines. Upon recent significant increase of camera resolutions, the mipi C-PHY standard is established and put in practical use as a transmission system with a higher speed, using three transmission lines. Different voltages are sent from a transmitter to transmission lines, and the receiver takes a difference among the lines for differential output.
FIG. 9 is an exploded perspective view of conventional common mode noise filter 500. Common mode noise filter 500 includes plural insulation layers 1 and three independent coils 2 to 4. Coils 2 to 4 are formed by electrically coupling coil conductors 2a and 2b, coil conductors 3a and 3b, and coil conductors 4a and 4b. Three coils 2 to 4 are disposed in the laminating direction in this order from the bottom. When a common mode noise is input to this structure, magnetic fields generated in coils 2 to 4 emphasize each other, and allow coils 2 to 4 to function as an inductor for eliminating the noise.
For example, PTL1 discloses a conventional common mode noise filter similar to common mode noise filter 500.